As the gaming industry has expanded over the years, numerous types and variations of gaming machines have been developed for the enticement and enjoyment of players. Game play is enticed with the possibility of one or more payout awards to the player. Also, some games involve elements of both skill and chance. To many players, the popularity of a game is connected with the perception of how often a game pays out awards. In this regard, the possibilities for devising different types of awards are seemingly as endless as the variations of games and gaming machines.
Some games that players enjoy involve elements of both chance and skill. One such traditional game of chance and skill is a matching game. In a traditional matching game, players select and “match” symbols that are exhibited on cards or tiles displayed to the player. Matching games may be played as a table game using cards, on a mechanical gaming machine or video gaming machine using cards, or as tiles located within a grid. Typically, play of a matching game begins with the display of a plurality of cards or tiles, each of the cards or tiles exhibiting a symbol. In some matching games, the cards or tiles are displayed face down and the player must remember where the symbols are located and turn them face up in order to match the cards or tiles. In other matching games, the cards or tiles are displayed face up. The object of this type of game is to match all of the cards or tiles and to clear the screen as quickly as possible. Still in other matching games, some cards or tiles are displayed face up while others are displayed face down.
For most traditional matching games, the goal of the game is to have the player select the symbols and “match” two or more identical symbols. The matched cards or tiles are removed from play, and the player continues to match cards or tiles until all of the cards or tiles have been matched together. When the cards or tiles are matched, the player receives an award corresponding to his play of the game.
However, none of the matching games in the prior art allow or require a player to match files or cards based upon both similar symbols as well as the location of the files with respect to one another. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art to provide unique and interesting methods of playing a matching game and for providing awards for the matching of symbols appearing on a plurality of tiles within a grid.
Additionally, as the gaming options become more numerous and complex, players can sometimes have difficulty keeping up with the knowledge required to play these games. If a player is losing while playing new or more complex games because of a lack of knowledge of game rules, this will tend to decrease player interest and excitement. This can be particularly true with respect to new or more complex bonus games that may be more unique, or to which the player may have more limited exposure. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art to provide new devices and methods for imparting helpful knowledge to players as to how new and/or more complex games are played, preferably with little or no detrimental effect to player excitement during this learning process.